


Master's Little Gift

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Cock Warming, Consensual, F/M, Master!Lucifer, Master/Slave, Smut, slave!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Hey Lovelies,It has been literally ages since I've published (and I'll be honest, I hate myself for it) but life has been hectic and I've had no spare time or energy to write. I feel like this is slightly out of character for Lucifer, but I hope you guys enjoy regardless.**THANK YOU TIME** I need to say a HUGE thank you to each and every one of you beautiful darlings that have read my work over the years, because I recently passed 250,000 hits!!!! I literally cried when it happened because I never thought it was possible and I love you all so much for making it a reality. You all mean the world to me XOXOXOXOXOXO
Relationships: Lucifer/Female!Reader, Lucifer/reader, Master!Lucifer/Slave!Reader
Series: One-Shots and Such [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Lucifer Supernatural





	Master's Little Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> It has been literally ages since I've published (and I'll be honest, I hate myself for it) but life has been hectic and I've had no spare time or energy to write. I feel like this is slightly out of character for Lucifer, but I hope you guys enjoy regardless. 
> 
> **THANK YOU TIME** I need to say a HUGE thank you to each and every one of you beautiful darlings that have read my work over the years, because I recently passed 250,000 hits!!!! I literally cried when it happened because I never thought it was possible and I love you all so much for making it a reality. You all mean the world to me XOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

You hummed in pleasure at the warmth as you wrapped yourself in the thick, double layer blanket that covered the bed, snuggling in for the night and feeling a pair of cool arms wrap around you. “What do we say, Love?”

You giggled, “Thank you Master for letting me wrap up like a burrito in your warm blanket.”

“You’re welcome.” Lucifer spooned you protectively, brushing his beard against your neck and making you tilt your head to give him more access, his smirk noticeable against your skin, enjoying the way you gave into him so easily. “Always so willing for me aren’t you, Little One?”

“Yes, Master, Sir.”

His fingertips pressed into your hips, prompting you silently to stay in place, and he whispered in your ear. “What would my beautiful slave be willing to do in order to thank her generous, loving, thoughtful Master for letting her be so warm?” 

  
“Hmm.” You hummed, pretending to think as you began to slowly grind your bare ass against his boxer covered crotch. “I could make you a nice dinner, or give you a gift, or I could—“

“Back up, Sweetheart.” He purred, kissing along your neck as he spoke. “Go back to the gift giving.”

“I could get you a book.”

“What the hell would I want with a book.”

“I could pick out new towel colors.”

“You’re testing me, Love.”

“Cock warming?” You smirked, feeling his large hand come up to grip your breast.

“Much better.” His hands held your hip firmly, pulling your lower half back and up, positioning you where he wanted you and making your back arch in the process. “Such a good girl for her master.”

You mewled pitifully and instinctively positioned yourself to give him access, knowing exactly how he liked you by now. “Master, please.” You begged, slowly grinding your ass against him, a prompt which he happy took, reveling in your desperation to serve him. 

He guided his half-hard cock inside you and your warmth made him moan, “Fuck, I love your little cunt, Princess.”

“Thank you, Sir.” You panted, trying not to fuck yourself on his thick length. Lucifer saw his effect on you and grinned deviously, 

“Does my girl love taking her master’s cock?” You nodded, still panting, and his hand caressed your ass in repetitive circles, pairing the motion with a slow rock of his hips. He “tisked” his disapproval at your behavior with a smirk, his thick length growing harder with every slow thrust. “Now, now, Pet, you aren’t supposed to make me hard when you warm my cock, but just look what my naughty little slut is doing.” 

Your eyes fell closed, “Master, please.”

His fingers wrapped around your throat and he guided your head back, “Your Master is telling you how bad you are, and your begging him to fuck you?” He kissed your jawline and thrust hard into you. “Shouldn’t naughty little slaves be punished?” You nodded, and he thrust into you again, “but you’re asking for a reward, Pet... such a needy girl.” He held you in place by your throat and thrust into roughly, drawing whimpers from you. He kept a steady pace, hitting every spot perfectly with each thrust, and soon felt you tightening around his cock.

"Master, Please, I'm-- I need to-- Mmm." Your voice cracked pitifully and Lucifer nipped at the curve of your neck and shoulder, pushing you over the edge as he fucked you slowly and thoroughly through your orgasm, filling you with his hot cum. Laying limp in his arms and whimpering quietly, he hushed you and wrapped you in his arms, tucking the blankets closer around you. 

"I love you, Y/N." 

"I love you too, Sir... I'm sorry I came without permission."

Lucifer sighted dramatically, "First you make me hard while you're supposed to be warming me, and then you cum without permission... I'll have to punish my girl a little extra later." He smirked, kissing your neck and shoulder, letting his hand slip down to slap your ass, drawing one last noise from your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again so much and I hope to get some inspiration soon so that I can get back into writing, because it's a huge part of my life that I have been missing for awhile.


End file.
